You are a pretty good liar
by Claire.CZ
Summary: A short insight into the time when Sam and Callen first met. Did they get along? How did their partnership begin? I decided to add some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A short insight into the time when the partnership of Sam and Callen was formed.

I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they all belong to Shane Brennan.

_This is my first real attempt to write a fanfiction story. I would like to thank Elizabeth for her advice._

* * *

><p>''So you don't like jazz,'' stated Sam as he fiddled with the radio.<p>

''Not particularly,'' said Callen after a while.

They were on a stake-out somewhere in LA. Their first case, the Tuhon-case in Mexico, was a very tough one. In fact this was the first moment they actually had time to talk to each other.

''And what music do you like?'' asked Sam his new partner casually.

''Nothing specific or so horrible as jazz. I don't listen to music very often.'' Sam snorted, another half-lie. So far Callen hadn't answered any of Sam's questions, not a single one.

Unlike him, Sam was ready to answer Callen's questions truthfully, but Callen seemed to be completely uninterested in his new partner. He only asked Sam one question, ''You were a SEAL, right?''

''I am. Once a SEAL, always a SEAL,'' said Sam seriously.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The stake-out was finished for the day. ''I can take you to work tomorrow,'' suggested Sam carefully.

''No, thanks,'' was Callen's brisk answer.

''But it's not a problem, Callen. It's actually a reasonable and environment-friendly option. If you just tell me where I can pick you up...''

''If you want to be environment-friendly, you can take the bus. I'll drive by myself.''

Callen was extremely happy the stake-out ended because he was annoyed with all Sam's questions. His new partner was very persistent and Callen needed to be on alert while Sam Hanna was around. He couldn't afford to believe him, not after so many unpleasant childhood experiences and betrayals he had suffered thorough his life and career.

Callen didn't expect any good to come from Sam. He was sure his new partner, according to the repeated pattern, would betray him eventually. The closer he gets, the bigger the betrayal and disappointment would be. To prevent this from affecting him much, Callen's modus operandi was simple: Don't tell anything to anyone. Keep the secrets in your head. That's the only safe place.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The next day the new partners were doing paperwork. The Tuhon-case had to officially disappear. Sam watched Callen closely. He could feel and almost touch Callen's mistrust. Sam was good at teamwork. He just wasn't accustomed to handling ticking bombs on a daily basis. And his current partner was a ticking bomb. For SEALs were the team, cooperation and trust everything; it was necessary for survival, so Sam decided for a direct approach.

''Where do you live, Callen?'' He still hadn't figured out how he should call his partner. Callen? G Callen? G C?

''Here and there, I move a lot,'' came a typical nothing-revealing answer.

''And you can't be just a little more specific because...''

''There's no need to send me birthday cards.''

''As if I knew when's your birthday,'' Sam muttered.

Callen immediately turned back to his computer and continued writing a report. Sam couldn't stand this coldness. He decided to give Callen one last chance to say something which would be at least half-true. He knew only a few facts about Callen he could use. Macy just mentioned he transferred from the CIA...

''So you worked for the CIA...''

Silence.

''Any other agency? Maybe FBI, NSA? Don't tell me you are a military brat.''

''Wow, so many three letters and you put them together correctly. I'm impressed.'' Sam bolted from the chair.

... ... ... ... ... ...

''Macy, I can't work with him,'' Sam nearly shouted at his superior.

Lara Macy didn't have to clarify who the 'he' was. ''Calm down, Sam. Why? Give me a reason.''

''You can't be serious! A reason? I can make a list of reasons! Let's see. First, he's terrible to deal with. Second, he doesn't trust me. Third, he's too young to be the lead agent. Fourth, he wants to work alone. Fifth, he's practically homeless. Sixth, he's paranoid from the spy games,'' Sam spilled out at one breath.

In this moment Callen walked past the closed door of Macy's office. Sam was so loud that the closed door was no obstacle and Callen could clearly hear everything. He had been certain that his colleagues criticized him, complained about him to their bosses. He had given up to make a good impression long time ago. What surprised him though was the genuine concern he recognized in Sam's voice. Still Callen didn't want to hear Macy's answer. It really didn't matter what they thought about him. In a year or two he moves to another agency again...

''You are right and yet he's still an asset,'' replied Lara Macy calmly to Sam's outburst. ''He's an exceptional agent. Undercover missions, covert operations... CIA, DEA, FBI. Russia, Eastern Europe, Middle East... Everything else is classified.''

''Yeah, I get it, he's a legend. But it's impossible to get along with him. He gets suspicious even if I only buy him a cup of coffee. I bet he thinks I want to poison him, seriously. Look, I can't believe that I'm saying it but wouldn't it be better for him to work alone?''

''But we don't work alone here in NCIS,'' said Henrietta Lange from somewhere behind Sam.

_''__The little ninja is here again,'''_ thought Sam.

''I understand your concern, Mr Hanna. It goes against your training,'' Hetty continued.

''I know people very well and you will make a good team, believe me. I personally picked both of you and I rarely make mistakes. Now back to our Mr Callen. Think of him as of a project, Mr Hanna.''

_''So this is really helpful,'' _thought Sam sceptically.

Sam joined NCIS only recently, but he had learned that you don't disagree with Henrietta Lange, the gray eminence of NCIS.

''Mr Callen is a person with unique approach to the world,'' she added thoughtfully.

Hetty had to convince her boy – as she called Callen only in her thoughts - that truth and trust exist in the world and he doesn't need to be alone. And Sam, the strong, honest SEAL with a big heart was her chance.

Sam still didn't know why had Hetty paired them up. Macy saw in Callen an asset and thus wanted him to form a professional relationship with him. But Hetty, he sensed, really did care about Callen.

Sam decided to return back to the bullpen. He couldn't change Hetty's decision and now he almost didn't want to either. He was intrigued and decided to put up with Callen a little longer.

''Climb the walls around Mr Callen. Remove them carefully brick by brick,'' said Hetty to him, cryptic as always.

... ... ... ... ... ...

''Are you married,'' Callen pointed to Sam's finger, where were visible marks of the missing ring.

''Yes, I'm. We were married in April. Michelle worked for the CIA, too.''

_''Sam doesn't waste time,''_ Callen thought, ''_he has already told me so many lies._ _He looked like a SEAL, this may be true. But married? No way. However, he came up quickly even with a wedding date, nice touch...''_

Callen couldn't understand why would someone tell personal information, or any information, to a complete stranger, so that he was absolutely sure Sam was lying to him all the time.

He on the other hand was certainly more subtle, technically he wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either. There were half-lies, omissions, empty words, creative ways of twisting the truth - he had been in the spy business for a very long time after all...

But suddenly Callen was tired of the game. Why ask the questions, why bother to answer them when you know that nothing is true. He and Sam just had to work together, be two guys who go from a case to another case.

... ... ... ... ... ...

''You are a pretty good liar, I have to admit it,'' Callen stated simply.

Sam was caught unprepared, he jumped from the chair and repeated Callen's words in shock. ''Me... a good … **liar**.''

''I'm a really good one too, so we don't have to pretend anymore,'' Callen continued looking to the ground.

Then, he looked at Sam and in this moment he saw it. Even the best liar can't fake the hurt in his eyes.

Sam was hurt because he accused him of being a liar. His partner was indeed saying the truth, he wasn't lying to him.

... ... ... ... ... ...

''You are really married?'' Callen asked confused.

''Is it so incomprehensible? I'm a girl's dream, responsible, practical, fit. Michelle's pregnant.'' Sam said relieved. This was the first normal conversation they had.

''Here's the proof,'' he showed a photo from an ultrasound to Callen.

They both worked in silence on the pile of documents when Callen said: ''You can call me G.''

''Ok, G. And what does that stand for?''

''They never told me.''

It was a strange answer but Sam wisely decided not to push harder. He hoped that one day Callen reveals who the 'they' is.

At the and of the day he was rewarded for his patience. ''If you still want to be environment-friendly, there's a coffee stand in Venice, we can meet there. You drive.''

Sam simply nodded. He was very succesful today. Two bricks removed. Callen had a name, yeah sort of, and was willing to carpool with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add some chapters... Some of the guest reviewers wanted it and because you can't reply to guest reviews and explain that the story is complete, it's easier to write a new chapter :)

I don't own any of the recognizable characters, they all belong to Shane Brennan.

Thanks to Elizabeth for her suggestions and proofreading.

* * *

><p>Sam accepted the cup of coffee that Callen had handed him. The agents didn't have to hurry to work so they lingered at the coffee stand. Sam watched Callen and faintly smiled. Sam's smiling quickly annoyed Callen.<p>

''What?'' he asked in his special interrogation tone. ''Why are you smiling? Do I have mismatched socks or something?''

''Just thinking, G. Gerry? Gordon? Gabe? What's wrong with your name?'' Sam tried.

_'Oh, no, here we are again, the game of endless questions,'_ Callen thought. ''You can always call me Callen. It's also a name and there's nothing wrong with it,'' he quickly countered.

''Come on, you are not BJ,'' Sam replied.

Callen looked at Sam questioningly, anger appeared in his eyes. He hated it when he didn't have all pieces of information he needed and here he didn't have the slightest idea what Sam meant.

''BJ Hunnicutt from MASH,'' Sam clarified and Callen continued starring at Sam.

''He never revealed his name, just kept saying that BJ was his name. Hawkeye never found out,'' Sam explained further. Callen tried to mask that he still didn't know what his partner was talking about.

''You had to watch it. All of America watched it when I was a kid,'' Sam added, clearly not believing that someone didn't follow the most popular series of the 70s and 80s.

Callen, as a skilled agent, quickly recovered and ended the discussion: ''I told you, I don't listen to music very often. The same applies to TV.''

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He really didn't want to discuss this topic. Television was often more precious to the foster parents than the children they were supposed to care about and, of course, children weren't invited to watch with the adults. Not that Callen minded: being as far from the foster parents as possible was usually the safest option.

And he didn't want to discuss his name either. You can't just say that you don't know your own first name. Who on earth doesn't know their first name? You have to explain. Inevitably then, legal documents_ – in case of the minor G. Callen -_ and 37 foster homes have to be a part of the story. Callen was sure the story would end with him feeling ashamed and with Sam looking at him with pity in his eyes.

So, in Callen's opinion, it was better not to engage in conversation too much, especially not with Sam Hanna, who had some really spot-on questions.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

''Do you have time tomorrow?''

Callen quickly thought about why Sam was asking and which answer would be the best. He carefully surveyed the situation: ''Working overtime?''

''No, dinner. We want to invite you to dinner,'' Sam announced.

Callen was immediately suspicious: ''We?''

''Michelle and me,'' Sam calmly explained.

''You and Michelle... want to invite me to dinner?''

''To our house,'' Sam added another piece of information.

''To your house.''

Sam secretly chuckled at how this simple invitation threw Callen completely off balance. He was sure Callen would come up with excuses and Callen didn't disappoint: ''Thank you, but I'm busy.''

''You and busy?'' Sam quickly retorted.

''I'm a man of many interests,'' Callen smirked.

''I'm sure the Chinese take-out and chess on your computer will wait.''

''I can't come. Why do you want me to come anyway? Nothing happened, right?'' Callen made sure.

''Michelle just wants to see you.''

''Why?'' Callen asked in disbelief.

''I sometimes wonder if there really is brain in the head of yours,'' Sam sighed.

He was getting annoyed and explained in short sentences like for a small child: ''It's simple. You are my partner. She's my wife. She prepares dinner. You'll come.''

Sam saw that Callen still wasn't convinced. ''Plus she was a CIA agent. Maybe she wants to see if you can be trusted,'' he jokingly suggested.

But Sam knew very well that his partner would take it seriously. This mention may convince Callen. The agent didn't trust anyone, except for Hetty and maybe, just a little, for Sam. But turning the issue around? It may just trick Callen into coming.

''Is your wife's dinner better than Chinese take-out?'' was Callen's way of accepting the invitation.

''For your sake I'll pretend I didn't hear it. Be prepared. Tomorrow at 5,'' Sam instructed.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A few months ago she was a skilled CIA agent, Michelle Chapman. Now she was Michelle Hanna, the loving wife expecting her first child. She had never met Callen, even though they had worked for the same agency for a while, but of course she had heard a lot about him. He was one of the best.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sam picked him up at 5. Callen tried to mask his nervousness with a joke: ''You won't blindfold me? So that I wouldn't tell your address to the enemies.''

''No, but I believe that if you had a real house or at least an apartment you would do that to me,'' Sam replied dryly.

Then the journey continued in silence as Callen thought about suitable topics for discussion with Michelle and almost unconsciously registered the surroundings and possible threats.

''This is clearly not a residential area. Why are you stopping?''

''Because you are buying flowers,'' Sam stated. Callen still sat in the car.

''For the hostess.'' He finally understood and got out of the car.

It had been a while since he bought flowers. _Sure, there were a few funerals, but for a woman? Tracy was the last... _

Callen quickly accomplished the task Sam had given to him.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sam introduced Callen and Michelle. They shook hands and Michelle automatically hugged Callen, her maternal instincts had probably already set in. The agent just stood motionless in the middle of the porch.

''Just for your information, Callen, when someone hugs you, you can actually move your arms, too,'' Michelle advised him smiling.

''OK, I'm sorry,'' Callen mumbled his apology.

''The dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Sam, you can show G our house,'' Michelle suggested.

Sam led Callen into the living room and pointed to the sofa. ''The sofa's free.''

''Which is obvious because there's nobody sitting on it,'' Callen replied.

''G, the sofa's free so you can sleep here, sometimes,'' Sam offered.

''Why would I sleep on your sofa?''

''You think I haven't noticed? In the four weeks we work together you've slept in the office at least six times and once even in the boatshed.''

Callen looked up at Sam, but didn't say anything. The man still surprised him; he wasn't just an ordinary soldier following orders. And he caught him. Six times! Callen cursed internally. He had to be more careful. But when was the last time someone cared for him enough to know where he was sleeping?

''You have the same salary as me. I have a house. Why can't you at least rent an apartment?'' Sam asked quietly.

''I'm staying in a motel,'' Callen replied but he saw that his partner wasn't satisfied with the answer, so he added: ''Sometimes I do, really. And I have a bedroll, I can sleep everywhere.''

Another thing Callen didn't want to discuss. He moved so much when he was a kid that even now he couldn't imagine staying in one place for long. Plus he may have been a little paranoid, continuously looking for old enemies and changing locations to confuse them.

With the intention of leaving this topic, Callen pointed to the wall decorated with photos and referred to their earlier conversation: ''Wedding photos. I guess you really are a married man.''

''And you didn't believe it when his wife hugged you?'' Michelle called from the kitchen.

Callen studied intensely the photo of a young boy, who was maybe eight years old...

''This is Aiden, my son. He's at his grandparent's now,'' Sam explained.

Callen didn't realize that he was speaking aloud: ''He looks happy, healthy.''

He was thinking about photos, or the lack of them, from his own childhood. Not only he didn't have photos, he didn't have many happy childhood memories either. Only the Rostoffs took photos of him. He was happy with them; he was part of the family.

It was one of the rare moments when Callen said something which revealed a tiny piece of the man he really was. But Sam didn't notice. He was as lost in his thoughts as Callen.

''Yeah, he's happy now but it was hard. His mother died, I left the SEALs...'' ''Now we are a family again,'' Sam smiled as Michelle entered the living room and Callen was saved from answering.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Michelle had been an agent, a spy, for much longer than her husband. She understood their nature. She knew... You always look over your shoulder, you don't trust everyone, you keep distance, you don't enjoy the spotlight, you blend into the crowd, you wear a mask... Callen was a perfect example. She saw him for the first time, but she understood him completely.

''Sam, be patient with him. You will be an amazing team. I can feel it. Just don't push him. I know you value honesty and trust the most and I know he will trust you and will be honest with you... He just needs some time; he's a good man,'' Michelle told Sam in the evening, after Callen had left.

''Hetty said it too; I'll probably have to believe you. Women and their intuition!'' Sam said and very quietly added, so that Michelle wouldn't hear: ''But in the meantime it will be impossible with him.''

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Callen was lying on his old bedroll in a motel room and was thinking about what Sam told him about Aiden and his family history. Sam didn't bargain – I'll tell you if you tell me – he simply told him. Sam told him because Callen was interested in the photo. He told him more than he had to, just because trust and honesty was Sam's way.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next morning Callen came to the office early, he already knew that Sam was a morning person.

''I don't know my first name,'' he told Sam instead of a greeting.

''They never told me,'' Sam echoed Callen's earlier comment.

''Yes, they never told me. I was in foster care. All the documents, labels, they just wrote G. Callen on it and I can't remember it so I don't know my own first name.''

Sam was surprised that after the evening talk with Michelle about patience Callen revealed some information so suddenly. At the same time he sensed that the unknown first name really bothered Callen.

''So it's G then until you find out. Still better than Y. '' This was exactly what Callen needed to hear.

Callen didn't show his emotions and Sam was taking a risk, but he said it anyway: ''I'm glad you told me, G.''

''Don't be too happy, still plenty of mysteries left,'' Callen grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: The story is set two years prior to the beginning of the show (Legend). I admit that I used a lot of speculations and creativity in the part about Sam's past and family. But I think that Aiden can't be Michelle's son and Callen's and Agent Snyder's remarks from the Sidorov-case seem to support my theory. And because Sam is such a family man, the only possibility I saw is the death of Aiden's mother...<p> 


End file.
